


Silver Tongue and Golden Eyes

by Fives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, competent obi-wan kenobi, jango is smitten, obi-wan kenobi is a BAMF, slight crack, stewjon is a part of the mando empire, the rusaan reformation never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fives/pseuds/Fives
Summary: There's a new Captain rising through the Mandalorian ranks, winning victories for the Mandalorian Empire through his words alone. He gains the interest of Mand'alor Jango Fett, who is smitten with him immediately. The only problem? He's already engaged to Kalevala's heiress...
Relationships: Eventual Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jango Fett, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 325
Collections: JangObi Shenanigans Secret Santa 2020





	Silver Tongue and Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miandraden1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miandraden1/gifts).



> This started as a Secret Santa for the Discord, but it's turned into a multichap. *Sigh* This is one of the reasons HoKaB(atCW) has been getting slower updates, but I hope it's worth it!!

“Not that I’m complaining,” Jango started, “But how in the name of Ka’ra do these casualty reports and claims of victory match up? How?” He, along with the rest of the War Council, stared at the reports on display. Six more planets had joined the Empire this month  **alone** , with a collective four casualties for all the campaigns. Looking around the room, his commanders seemed as baffled as he did. 

“Maybe this is only from one company and the others just haven’t reported in yet?” Myles, as always, tried to lighten the situation, but it was as clear as the signatures on the reports. Six campaigns completed in record time, with the lowest casualty rate since… well, he’d have to ask Buir. He’d know, or else he’d be able to find exactly which dusty tome held the answer. 

“Look at the signatures on the treaties,” said Silas, on Jango’s left, “it’s the same name negotiating for our side, over and over. Alor’ad Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“I want to meet him. Where is he stationed now?” Jango stared at the documents again, scanning for what made this captain so different. 

“He and his company are on leave in Keldabe for the foreseeable future, to help the new diplomats settle,” Joddi said, tapping away at a datapad, “would tenth hour in two days do?” Jango smiled at his traat’aliit. 

“That’ll do,” he nodded, “could you send me his file?”

“:affirmative:” Joddi tapped in dadita. After a few swipes on her datapad, she whistles lowly.

“Jango, vod, promise me you’ll court him for at least a month before saying the vows?” He scowled as the others began to snicker.

“You want to say that again?” Just because they’d been through hell together didn’t mean he wouldn’t wipe the floor with her in a spar if he wanted to. She chuckled at him and swiped Kenobi’s file up to the main terminal.

Oh.

Suddenly, Joddi’s words made sense. Staring back at him was a holo of a young man in a dress uniform, maybe a few years younger than Jango, staring resolutely into the holocam with vibrant ocean-blue eyes. His fiery red hair was shorn close to his head on the sides but the top was just long enough to dust his eyes. He was just a little taller than the human average and was packed with lean muscle. There was an additional holo of Kenobi in blue and orange beskar’gam, which he wore beautifully. All in all, Kenobi was completely Jango’s type. Myles, on his right, took one look at his face and burst out cackling, leaning on the table for support.

“Oh, Ka’ra, Jod’vod’s right, Jan’ika! He’s  **so** your type,” he began gesturing wildly and pitched his voice higher in an imitation of Myles’s…  **very** spiritual ba’buir, “it’s a sign from the Ka’ra!” Jango had lost all control of the room. If he had had it in the first place, he would have said he lost all the respect in the room, but… They grew up together and respect stopped mattering once they became adults. They were loyal, that’s what mattered. Still, he rolled his eyes at the lot of them.

“If you’re all quite done,” he raised an eyebrow in an imitation of his Buir, “Joddi, get that meeting happening. Silas, I want Ryloth’s defences doubled. Either they protect the planet from another attack, or we use them as a springboard to Zygerria. Myles, go to the academy and pick out your new recruits. Ruus, I need the expense reports from these campaigns on my desk by tomorrow morning. I need to-”

“Daydream about your ven’cyare?” Myles, the little shit, interrupted him and Jango had to forcibly remind himself that Myles was his oldest friend.

“No, I need to analyze these reports, draw up resource redistributions, and figure out the next steps for the Empire because those campaigns were supposed to last for  **at least** half a year.” With that, the council dispersed, mocking salutes thrown his way. He picked up his buy’ce and was about to leave when an exclamation from Joddi stopped him short.

“Oh no.” She had paled a few shades and was staring at her datapad in a strange mix of horror and amusement.

“Me’bana?” Jango could feel the headache building behind his eyes.

“It’s Kenobi. He’s engaged,” Jango’s heart cracked, but his mind resigned itself to pining from afar, “to that hutuun duchess from Kalevala, Satine Kryze.” Forget pining, there was  **no way** that dar’manda woman had put a proper Courting Claim on Kenobi. As long as Kenobi didn’t reject him, there was nothing stopping Jango from courting such a competent (and good-looking, his mind whispered) man. A grin slid across his face. Two days couldn’t pass soon enough, and they also wouldn’t be long enough for everything he had to do.

“Alright, I guess we’re all in on this. Operation: Commandeer Kenobi’s Wedding And Get Someone Sane Near The Throne (Jaster Doesn't Count) is a go!" Jango took back anything nice he had ever said about any of them to anyone. Mir'shebs, the lot of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think in the comments, or come yell at me on Tumblr! [Fives](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-ct-5555)
> 
> Mando'a:  
> Ka'ra = stars/council of dead rulers of Mandalore  
> Alor'ad = Captain  
> Traat'aliit = squad (Am I implying that Jango refers to his friend group the same way middle school girls do?... Perhaps)  
> Dadita = Mandalorian Morse Code  
> Jod'vod = affectionate term: Joddi-sibling  
> Ba'buir = grandparent  
> Ven'cyare = future sweetheart  
> Me'bana = what's happening/what's going on  
> Hutuun = Coward, a grave insult to Mandalorians  
> Mir'sheb = smartass


End file.
